


What She Needed

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Guinevere walks in on something she isn't likely to forget.





	What She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before continuing.

Gwen had been infatuated with Merlin ever since he first gave her that innocent smile from his not-so-innocent place in the stocks. Now, again, he was smiling sweetly at her from a seat that was less than innocent. She wasn't sure what was going on, nor was she sure she wanted to know. A young woman, probably just a little older than Merlin, was suspended in midair behind him, her pine-green skin pinstriped with dazzling silver vines. Short asymmetrical hair fell over one shoulder, and was pinned into a braided bun on the other side.

 

She was also completely naked.

 

“Merlin,” ventured Gwen, though she wasn't sure she shouldn't just turn and walk away. Her friend looked up at the woman suspended above him. “What's going on?”

 

Pure silver eyes shot open, boring right into Gwen, and _something_ began to happen. Merlin settled himself below the _creature_ as a pair of thick appendages grew and began to stretch across the empty room towards Guinevere. She felt she should run, but her feet felt glued to the floor. It didn't make much difference a moment later, when the green and silver ropes coiled themselves around Gwen's ankles, pinning her in place. A second pair extended from the girl's body, slithering along the floor and up Gwen's legs.

 

Both of them, slick with some unknown substance, began to slide unhindered into Gwen's vagina. “Feels good, doesn't it?” crooned Merlin's voice. He was still on the other side of the room, but his voice tingled like he'd whispered in her ear. Gwen whined. The tentacles began pumping in and out, pulsing with the girl's heartbeat, stretching Guinevere with every movement. Before she could realize it, another pair had formed, and were sliding up her legs. One slipped between her cheeks and began loosening her hole, while the other seemed to still be forming; Gwen couldn't see it with her dress still on. It touched to her clitoris—

 

" _Ah!_ "

 

That tentacle had made itself a mouth. It latched onto Gwen's pussy like a leech, superheating around her vulva and sucking on her clit. Soon she was sweating profusely. Her dress was too hot, _too hot—_

 

More tentacles undid her laces and sprang her free of her dress. It pooled around her feet. Gwen was completely exposed. Two suction tentacles came towards her slow enough to torture, their wet, mouthy ends growing finger-like extensions with which to grab. They slinked along her breasts until they found her nipples, then sucked hard.

 

A second rope was now able to press into Gwen's ass next to the first.

 

The tentacles in Gwen's vagina stopped moving, pulling her open painfully wide for something much, much larger.

 

The girl’s stomach opened, revealing rows upon rows of teeth within. A white tongue, dripping with alien saliva, began to unravel and stretch towards Gwen. Its end was a thick ball. “Easy, Gwen,” Merlin reassured as the girl’s snakelike tongue grew closer, “I promise it'll feel wonderful.” Guinevere began to gasp and writhe as the other tentacles pleasured her aggressively. Suddenly, Merlin was there, his hand on her tit, his fingers in her pussy, his thumb rubbing her spot. “This'll make it smoother.” He pressed his entire hand inside Gwen, massaging and caressing and getting her ready. Meanwhile, Gwen noticed with shock, the girl's massive tongue was sliding in and out of Merlin's trousers. “I'm more of an appetizer,” he explained. “What she wants is a woman. What she wants is _you_.”

 

Merlin pulled his hand free and slid around to stand behind Gwen, taking her wrists and pinning them over his own shoulders tightly. “We have to keep you still,” he explained with a sly smile in his voice. “She has to take what she needs. It feels so good, you won't be able to sit still for it.”

 

The tongue squelched inside, still too big for her vagina’s looseness, and began to fuck inside her, tasting every bit of her most private place. She was already sobbing in delight with that, but when it started to pulse, Gwen had no choice. Merlin held her fast as she thrashed in both their holds, kicking out and trying to squirm away from them. It was too good too good too good—

 

“ _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_ ”

 

Gwen squirted out her pleasure. She gasped and sagged, thinking they were done.

 

“Once more?” purred Merlin, kissing Gwen's neck. The girl started right back up, licking and sucking and squeezing and fucking into her, until Gwen’s muscles were spasming erratically with touch and she was screaming to the ceiling.

 

“ _Ahm! Oh ohh ohh ohh — uhhhhh, Merlin—_ “ Gwen had tears streaming down her cheeks. “ _Oh my god – give me – more more **more more ah ahh ahh ahh AHHHHHHHHHH!**_ ”

 

The tentacles slowly and gently retracted as Gwen orgasmed again, and Merlin gently lowered her to the floor. “That's what she needed,” affirmed Merlin, a warm smile in his tone. “I wish she'd do me like that.” Gwen just took Merlin's hand and let her eyes roll back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a second work where Merlin gets it? Or maybe one where both Gwen and Morgana get some lovin' from this lovely lady? Let me know below.


End file.
